


We Were Meant To Be Here

by Ladiladida



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Accident, F/M, First Kiss, Longing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Thinking, Unresolved Romantic Tension, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiladida/pseuds/Ladiladida
Summary: It could’ve been worse, but she was here. He only wanted her.





	We Were Meant To Be Here

Robin was fine. Absolutely fine. Cormoran kept telling himself that. She’d been back in the office for exactly five hours, yet he still felt fleeting moments of disbelief. It was strange, three men had tried to kill her before, but her car accident had thrown him into turmoil. He’d gone to the hospital of course and he’d waited with her until she’d been discharged. Robin had been shaking and obviously in some pain, but no real harm was done to her body. Cormoran had sent her home to rest, but he could only keep her away for so long. It was both endearing and frustrating to him.

“Cormoran.” She called from the office, reminding him once more that she was back. Rising from his chair he wandered through and took in the sight before him. Robin had changed already, was it really that time. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts he’d not heard her leave and re-enter the office. Now she stood in a flatteringly cut black dress that fit her like a glove. Cormoran hadn’t even thought of getting ready, lost as he had been in his own thoughts.

“Sorry, would you... I can’t... the whiplash...” Robin winced.

As she turned a little, Cormoran saw the exposed deep v of the unzipped dress and his muscles tightened. A prickling sensation shot down his neck and across his body. He spied smooth, creamy skin, the faint indentations of her spine and the fastening of a black bra. Christ, he thought, she is everything. Cormoran finally nodded, giving nothing away as he stepped forward to do as she asked.

There was no fleeting beat of either’s heart. Each heart thundered and clamoured so deafeningly they worried it would betray them to the other.

His fingertips grazed against the skin of her back as the zip rose. Each felt their own breath catch in their throat, a spark seemed to strike.

Did he really just feel goosebumps beneath his finger tips?

Was he deliberately taking his time just to touch her?

Was she relieved to at last feel his touch, however brief?

Did... she just take a step back to rest against him on purpose?

The realisation that Cormoran could’ve lost Robin two days ago felt all too acute again. He hated reckless motorcyclists! Robin was the best driver he knew and he wanted to swing for the man who sent her to the hospital.

But she was here, she truly was... her back now rested against his chest. Robin never felt so tense and yet so free in her life. Cormoran’s hands still hovered at the base of her neck, skin so soft and tempting. Her perfume, her soap and her shampoo all danced and mingled together to disarm him. Robin could feel the heat of him even through his shirt. She’d always imagined she’d never feel cold again were she wrapped in those arms.

Time hung and spun between them, the moment stretched in seemingly endless anticipation.

Did she just tilt her head to the right on purpose?

Would he press his lips to the curve where neck meets shoulder?

If he fell now, would they fall together?

Would she feel as free in his arms as she had from that first day she walked into this office?

Cormoran’s face pressed against her hair, her scent was so wonderful, like welcoming arms about him. A shiver shot down Robin’s spine, the aching tautness in her neck was sore but in this moment... it wasn’t her main concern. His arms went about her waist, drawing her gently to him. Robin could feel his body heat, practically nuclear. It was so safe and enticing, her eyes fluttered closed.

Cormoran kissed Robin just where the whiplash resided. His lips like fire on her skin, but not painful, well... not in the conventional sense. It triggered electricity through her body, nerve endings firing, brain racing. Enthralled and enraptured at this gentle but so potent pressure was overwhelming. The light scratch of stubble contrasting his soft lips.

Until now, neither had spoken since he had taken hold of the zip. But it was he who murmured her name as he continued to pepper kisses along her shoulder. The feel of her was addictive. Sensation exploded across Robin’s skin, sending a deep throbbing need deep within her.

Sighing happily and feeling herself being carried only by building physical sensations, she was delirious. Cormoran was desperate for her to turn around, yet her relaxing against him in the moment felt too good. His hands could almost encircle her entire waist and he pressed a kiss behind her earlobe then waited.

In a moment, Robin nodded and his hands returned to the zip, pulling it down gently and pushing the dress from her shoulders. With a delicate rustle it fell to the floor. His eyes remained on the nape of her neck, waiting for her face to turn to look at him. If Robin felt at all vulnerable, she didn’t show it.

She turned about to face him, her eyes meeting his. They were bright and brilliant and Robin was well aware they were burning.

Instinctively, her hand went to brush some wisps of hair from his forehead, her reciprocal touch delicious. Even the smallest movement from her drove him mad. They looked at each other for a long moment as she slowly retracted her hand. Cormoran gently caught her wrist, bringing it to his lips and kissing her pulse point. When their eyes met again, restraint was gone.

Here she was, dress pooled at her feet, barely clothed and being held carefully in his arms. He took care not to hurt her, she was still a little fragile after all, but Robin welcomed and reciprocated his demanding kisses.

Bodies flooded with heat, blood rushing and pumping. Hazy and hypnotic euphoria cocooned them as they were lost in each other. Her hands in his hair, his roaming all over her curves. She really was here, beneath his hands, taking him within her own. Each moment sated them yet drove the need deeper, it was so strange yet familiar. A tidal surge long building finally breaking the barriers.

They were meant to be somewhere weren’t they? That’s what the black tie was about, yet... they stayed right here, the place they really needed to be. The rest... that would work itself out.


End file.
